Perlita lo diría así
by levadura
Summary: 8059. YamaGoku. Relatos mínimos basados en la Tabla Perla Shumajer de lajugueteria.
1. Son mis enemigos mortales

**Título:** Son mis enemigos mortales  
** Claim**: Yamamoto/Gokudera  
**Tabla**: Perla Shumajer

**Disclaime**r: Reborn! **no **es mío ¿contentos? Pero el fic sí, bitches.

**"Son mis enemigos mortales"**

A sus tres años les había quemado el cabello.  
A los doce su padre contaba con (una muy mal) fingida vergüenza y un (no muy bien) disimulado orgullo que Hayato Gokudera, su hijo menor, ya había cometido su primer intento de asesinato.  
A los catorce ninguna sirvienta de la casa Italiana de su madre (postiza) habría podido (ni deseado) hacerse cargo del _mestizo_ Hayato, el niño enfermizo de mal genio, único varón y (probable) heredero al cargo de _jefe_.

Para ser tan pequeño (y amanerado), había concluído Shamal riéndose, el muchacho probablemente podría tener alguna clase de futuro.  
**Probablemente**.

Gokudera se recluía en el piano. A ver si así Bianchi le dejaba de joder la vida y podía tener un momento de paz en esa casa de locos. (Que ninguna jodida sirvienta se le acercara. Sabría lo que era _sufrir_. Se enteraría de qué color son las paredes de la antesala del primer infierno de Dante).

Gokudera había concluido con el tiempo, las malas experiencias y la constante psicosis diaria en la cual lo sumía su familia y cercanos, que sin duda alguna, los adultos eran sus enemigos mortales.

Cuando cumplió los quince. Se dijo a sí mismo (y al décimo)...

"Cualquier persona mayor que yo es mi enemigo". Y Tsuna, sorprendido, comentó ingenuamente que eso eran una muy larga lista de enemigos.  
A pesar de la risita nerviosa del jefe Vongola, siempre habló en serio.  
Muy en serio.

Tiempo después de cumplir los veinte un curioso Yamamoto lo miró desde una esquina (con el diario desdén que tenía en la mirada desde que le rajaron la barbilla)  
"¿Disculpa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?" y Gokuera le había escupido desde la otra esquina, tieso de aburrimiento.

Una mueca alegre se le había escapado a Takeshi, recargado ligeramente en su katana enfundada.

"Has crecido mucho últimamente. Y creo..." Hayato alzó una ceja, esperando una pendejada. Una grande. Una pendejada marca Yamamoto. "Que tu margen de enemistades ha descendido drásticamente."  
Gokudera enrojeció y sin premura, contestó, intentando una mueca entre el fastidio y la indiferencia.  
"¿Tú cómo sabes eso?" y luego dio una mordida al aire, con asco "Bah".

Y antes de que pudiera pensar en el insulto adecuado, vino la pregunta:  
"¿Soy considerado tu enemigo?"

Gokudera lo pensó. No muy seriamente. Pero se dio un tanto de tiempo para pensarlo.  
_Yamamoto..._  
Cinco meses. Cinco meses y diez centímetros.

"No mucho, pero lo suficiente" concluyó, alzando los hombros. Yamamoto sonrió, alegre. Una mirada verde lo congeló en su travesía por el cuarto y hacia la mano blanca de su compañero. "Aunque más que las personas mayores..." dijo, serio, mientras que Yamamoto sacaba entusiasmado algo del bolsillo de su saco "Las vacas imbéciles y los idiotas fanáticos del béisbol ... son mis enemigos mortales".

Y Yamamoto tuvo que guardar nuevamente los boletos para la final Europea de ese año, con una vergüenza incandescente en las mejillas.


	2. Me puse un verdadero nombre inventado

**Disclaimer**: KHR! No es mío. ¿_**Dudas**_? El fic sí.

Este archivo de fics es sólo por si algo le sucede a mi archivo personal de LJ. Disho y hecho, por razones pereza, no prometo las actualizaciones pertinentes. Sorry. D|

"**Me puse un verdadero nombre inventado"**

Yamamoto Takeshi, dieciocho años, debía reconocer que la persona con la cual se había estado acostando (mujer, diecisiete años, hermosa, popular, inteligente –así como él-) como que, uhm… le faltaba algo. Y no era simplemente que le faltaran senos, careciera de prudencia o que le faltara labia (o en su defecto, habilidad para entretenerlo en una cita o en la cama) sino que, ¿cómo explicarlo? La faltaba la habilidad… para… ¡Eso es! Para ponerse (y ponerle) _verdaderos nombres inventados_.

- No seas burro.

- No estoy siendo burro, Hayato-kun –y la mirada de _jodido pendejo hijo de perra_- Gokudera… kun. Tú eres el único que tiene esa habilidad.

- ¿De ponerme verdaderos nombres inventados?

- No. De _ponerme_ verdaderos nombres inventados. De ponérselos a todas las cosas.

Y quizás era eso. Era eso. Con las gafas a media nariz la incrédula mirada tajante de Gokudera intentaba herirlo (o asesinarlo). Era su habilidad para decir, no diciendo (y de no herir, hiriendo). Con una lengua ponzoñosa, la despectividad (afectiva) que salía por cada poro de la piel de Gokudera lo encendía.

Y sólo necesitaba escuchar su:

- Idiota.

Para sonreír y quererlo tener tan cerca; pero tan cerca que pudiera morderlo de mil maneras.

_Morderlo_.

Y realmente quería ahora abrazarlo (a costa de ser vapuleado y machacado en contra de la pared) para escuchar otro _verdadero nombre inventado_, lleno de odio; pero tan lleno de deseo que podría olvidarse de aquella muchacha tan perfecta (una y otra y otra vez) y finalmente dejarse llevar por el huracán.

O dejarse llevar por _Smokin Bomb Hayato, _en pocas palabras.


	3. Los demás amigos que tengo no sirven

**Advertencias**: **EEESPOIIIILERR **de los capítulos doscientos cuarenta y PELOS. Mención de un poco de 10051 :D.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! Es tan mío, como lo es Hibari a Nanimori. Wait. No, pero algo así D: En todo caso ni 80 ni 59 son míos.

**"Los demás amigos que tengo no sirven para nada"**

"Es el juudaime. El juudaime y nada más. Los demás _amigos _que tengo no sirven para nada"_.  
_Así la encontró Bianchi, vieja y doblada, diez años después y se la entregó a un divertido (y demacrado) Yamamoto.

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando era así?  
- Me acuerdo. Es como si fuera ayer.  
- ¡Fue _prácticamente _ayer, Yamamoto-kun!

Con la camisa del traje por fuera, la corbata desatada, el samurái se reía entre dientes del ingenuo _antiguo _Gokudera, junto con Bianchi, que apoyada en el respaldo del sillón se balanceaba alegremente.

- ¡_Tan estúpido que era,_ el pequeño Hayato! - la mujer se encogió, como abrazando a un infante invisible - Qué ternura.  
- ¿_Estúpido_? - Yamamoto reprimió una carcajada - Era una _joya_.

"Ya no puedo fumar. Han sido los peores días de mi vida. Millefiore nos asesina... moral y físicamente. El maldito boxeador y la idiota vaca hacen progreso, pero no veo ninguna clase de futuro. Tengo miedo".

Yamamoto lo recordaba, a su pesar. Gokudera había estado muy solo y muy triste. Ya no se molestaba tan fácilmente. A pesar de la huelga empezada por Haru y Kyoko de no llevar a cabo ningún quehacer doméstico, desde tiempo antes tampoco se alimentaba bien y este hecho estuvo disfrazado por la terrible comida que entre los cuatro se las arreglaban preparando. El día de la llegada de Squalo, vomitó mucho.

- Es por tu funesta comida, descerebrado - le dijo y Yamamoto le dio unas palmadas amigables en la espalda, tendiéndole una toalla. - Ojalá tu padre nunca te deje como encargado del restaurante. Iría a la quiebra.

"Hablé con Irie. Ha estado llorando. Me da mucha pena, porque ya ni siquiera puede ocultarse. No quiero ni pensar en esto, pero seguro que es por el malnacido de Byakuran. Yo no sé qué haría en su lugar. El décimo está teniendo problemas con su caja y no tengo la menor idea de qué hacer".

Bianchi miró a Yamamoto con una sonrisa triste. Ella también recuerda a Irie. Ambos suponen, quizás con timidez, que más que arrepentimiento por _crear _al que _era _Byakuran, Irie lo extrañaba. Y no era decepción o arrepentimiento por lo que lloraba a veces (a pesar de que lo hiciera pasar por eso), era más bien _algo _vergonzoso que no podía permitirse; al menos mientras trabajaba como mecánico para los Vongola.

Ninguno de los dos sabe cómo exactamente era la relación entre Byakuran e Irie en aquél entonces, pero Yamamoto recuerda vagamente una conversación que había tenido con Spanner días antes de batalla; una noche en que Shoichi se había quedado dormido sobre el teclado de su computadora, en medio de códigos y más códigos.

- ¿Amistad? - el mecánico había reído, escupiendo sin querer su piruleta - Eso me gustaría. Ustedes no vieron a Millefiore _por dentro_. Irie y Byakuran llevaban una relación muy distinta... o al menos eso era antes de que Irie empezara a tramar todo este plan que tenía con ustedes.

Spanner desenvolvió una nueva piruleta, sin desesperarse y había continuado, de la misma flemática manera.

- No sé. Era confianza ciega, complicidad muda; se conocían tan malditamente bien que a veces parecían tener una conexión mental. Quién sabe, quizás así funcione el pensamiento de los genios - encogió los hombros. - Qué sé yo. Todas estas relaciones de cordialidad y confianza japonesas son fascinantes, pero la suya... era otra cosa.

"Entreno y entreno. No podemos dejar al juudaime caer. E_s el juudaime. El juudaime y nada más. Los demás __amigos _que tengo no sirven para nada."

- ¡Cierra la boca, vaca estúpida! Y tú...  
- Gokudera-kun, cálmate - Dino se le había acercado y había susurrado algo en el oído del muchacho de ojos verdes, que berreaba como bestia.

Yamamoto, recién duchado y listo para la cena, había salido acompañado de Tsuna, para averiguar por qué Gokudera, Lambo y Sasagawa-san aun no se habían presentado a la mesa. Encontraron a Dino, que daba unas pequeñas palmadas a un humeante Gokudera, mientras le hablaba en un rápido italiano. Lambo se escabulló al comedor y Ryohei se acercó al rubio.

- ¡Anda, a ducharse y a cenar, _he dicho_, jovencito!

Y con un agradable empujón despidió al mitad italiano, para después empezar a discutir con Ryohei.

Yamamoto lo observó acercarse, compadecido.  
- Gokudera-kun... - lo llamó.

Y con una fría indiferencia, el muchacho había pasado a Takeshi de largo para abrazar con fuerza a Tsuna que, con nerviosismo, le devolvió paternalmente el gesto.

"No te lo quería decir. No ahora. Es más, no te lo hubiera dicho nunca. Pero a lo mejor mañana morimos. La cosa está así: tú, cabeza-de-bola-de-béisbol; no sólo no sirves para nada, me tienes mucho tiempo pensando en ti. Te quiero y mañana que nos veamos, cara a cara, por favor finge que no leíste esto; porque en realidad no espero nada, pero necesitaba decirte que te quiero. No podría admitirlo, pero me gustas y no me importa lo que pienses, porque nada, ni siquiera tú, va a cambiar este hecho.

¿Sabes? Para distraerme, para no tener que volver a pensar en ti, te explotaría la cabeza. Pero cuando estoy contigo me doy cuenta, que igual que tú y todos_ los demás amigos que tengo_, no sirvo para nada".

- Dame un beso - había exigido el muchacho de ojos verdes, ajustándole la corbata. - Aunque sea uno de despedida. Aunque sea el único.  
- Nada malo va a pasar - Yamamoto, diez años antes, le había asegurado con una sonrisa tierna. Sin embargo, había obedecido y se había reclinado sobre el otro.  
- No me importa. Ya no importa. Lo que tenga que ser, será.  
- Gokudera-kun, seguro que mañana recordaremos esto y nos reíremos.  
- Yo nunca me voy a reír de esto. Nunca.

Y antes de salir al campo de batalla, Gokudera, labios fríos, helados como sus manos, una a cada lado del rostro del otro; con respiración temblorosa y los ojos cerrados, lo había besado.

* * *

Ohman. Las quiero tanto, porque me dejan review. Y no es que sea favoritista, pero sí. Lo soy. Y los review me hacen feliz. Gracias.


	4. Hacía un día soleado y relampagueante

**Advertencias**: Ew, cursi.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn no es mío. Perla Shumajer tampoco. ¿Por qué la vida es injusta?

**"Hacía un día soleado y relampagueante"**

Le gustaban los días soleados. Siempre le habían gustado. Cuando era pequeño, después de los entrenamientos, solía recostarse, sucio y sudoriento, entre la primera y la segunda base. Y siendo cubierto por el sol, cual lagartija, se dejaba tostar la piel a antojo observando el cielo.

El inmenso manto celeste, como a cualquier niño, siempre había despertado su más sincera curiosidad. Y tal y como era la admiración que tenía por el cielo; Tsuna también era objeto de sus contemplaciones, porque dentro de su majestuosidad e inusitada fuerza, encerraba muchos misterios.

Varias veces, cuando joven, cuando por fin entendió realmente el significado de lo que era tener un anillo Vongola (de lo que era _ser un Vongola_); se cuestionó por qué habían sido repartidos de esa manera y no de otra.

Ni qué discutir al suyo.

A él le gustaba la lluvia.

Las tardes húmedas de Japón, los charcos en los cuales disfrutaba saltar cuando niño y la frescura del viento una bochornosa noche de verano, después de que las últimas gotas nutrieran la tierra. Se podía recostar en el pasto del parque, en el campo de béisbol y al igual que podía disfrutar del cielo y del sol, podía disfrutar de la lluvia.

Unas noches se sentaba en el porche, con su yukata azul marino y relajado, escuchaba como las gotas colisionaban con la tierra blanda y se perdían entre las hojas y en las profundidades del lodoso laguillo artificial que un día tuvo carpas.

Oh, pero si su anillo era magnífico (Jiro y Kojiro incluidos), definitivamente, el anillo del sol era maravilloso.

Irradiaba fuerza, luz, sanaba.

Y no cabía duda que el indicado para éste siempre había sido Ryohei-sempai.

Pero otras veces, entre miradas furtivas a un agresivo portador del anillo de la tormenta se pregunta por qué Gokudera Hayato; por qué ese hombre locuaz e intempestivo; no era el portador del anillo del sol.

Porque con una sonrisa (de las difíciles de conseguir), con una palabra o sólo verlo en la silla del hospital (arrancándose el cabello, porque la enfermera le había pedido de mala manera que apagara el cigarro); podía sanarlo.

Y convertía esas noches de terrible frío o los momentos de desesperación en momentos cálidos y reconfortantes. Un abrazo y desnudos, y con el calor de piel contra piel; Gokudera entre la oscuridad de su cuarto, refulgía con su cabello recogido, su piel blanca y sus prístinos ojos claros.

Sin embargo, su italiano groseramente expresivo, la salvaje manera en la que peleaba por lo que deseaba y su voz que viajaba entre los pacíficos corredores de la casa de la famiglia Vongola, eran como un huracán; eran como las centellas que partían el cielo o como el relámpago que augura el advenimiento de la tormenta.

Yamamoto sonríe y admite, que estar con Gokudera es todo en uno: es tenerlo y no tenerlo; es sentirse querido, deseado y odiado. Es tranquilidad y amor. Es amar y penar. Es solidez y aventura.  
Es pasar días soleados y relampagueantes.

* * *

Ay no, pero qué cursi. D: Wanna _cursi _over me? Lawl. Gracias por los reviews a TODAS. Muchísimas gracias :D, los leo y los guardo en la bolsa trasera del pantalón, muy cerquita de mi corazón. Me alegran y me hacen sonreír. Jajaja y no es que no las quiera si no me dejan review, es que no sé a quién querer. No es que quiera ser favoritista. Pero lo soy. )':


	5. Cásate en matrimonio

**Notas**: Es 20YL. Twenty yearrss leater. :D

**"Cásate en matrimonio" **

Bien podría decirse que le ha favorecido la vida de casado. Con una castañita entre sus brazos, piando "¡Pa-pi… Pa-pi!", Ryohei se sienta, orgulloso, como el pavo-real solar de Lussuria y contempla con una seriedad de hombre maduro a sus compañeros. Kurokawa Hana, antes de marcharse, había mirado con consternación a los hombres como advirtiéndoles que custodiaran a la niña del exacerbado entusiasmo paternal de su esposo. Ryohei, sin embargo, ha dejado que la pequeña haga de las suyas y ésta se acerca con discreción a un igualmente curioso Basil.

- Todos deberían formalizarse – dice el guardián del anillo del Sol, mirando especialmente a Lambo y Basil, que recibe tiernamente a la nena.

- Dudo seriamente que tales asuntos sean para mí, Ryohei-dono– explica el último, sonriente, quitándose un mechón de cabello de la cara. Mira a los demás, que expresan duda con ojos burlones. – En verdad, no estoy seguro que yo podría…

- ¡Pero estás haciendo un excelente trabajo! – reconoce Yamamoto, cruzando una pierna, sentado a un lado de Lambo. – De quien no estoy seguro… bueno… - da unas palmaditas amistosas a su compañero en la espalda. – Algo se podrá hacer.

- Definitivamente yo no estoy hecho para esa clase de vida – Lambo se ríe fuerte, reclinándose. A Lambo le gusta darse aires de macho conquistador. Todos esperan su respuesta, aunque ya saben lo que dirá – Prefiero las cosas… sin compromiso, ustedes saben, donde todo es rápido; donde nunca hay dudas, ni discusiones. Me gusta el… – mira a la niña y pausa - ustedes saben, pero sin todas esas complicaciones.

- ¡Oh, vamos! – Gokudera interviene, con una sorna cruel que a Lambo, si hubiera tenido menos edad, le hubiera calado en el alma. – No puedes ni conseguirte una que dure la noche entera - el cigarro que sostiene en la mano, va a dar a un cenicero cercano, por la cara de_ ¡Aleja esa mierda de mi bebé!_ que le pone Ryohei. – Así de bueno has de ser, Lambo-kun.

Se escuchan risas entre los Vongola.

- Yo no diría eso si fuera usted, Gokudera-san – se defiende el hombre, mirando a Yamamoto, haciendo un énfasis ponzoñoso en el _usted _y en el _Gokudera-san_. _"Uy, esto se pone bueno_." El hombre de ojos verdes espera la réplica, ansioso. – Porque, bueno… – mira la niña y se detiene.

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso, de todas formas? – Ryohei interviene, dirigiéndose al guardián de la Tormenta, en cierta forma salvando la situación.

Gokudera deja salir una carcajada con malicia.

- Los fines de semana parecen las procesiones antes del _Ferragosto _en Sicilia– Basil se ríe, entendiendo el chiste. El guardián del Rayo parece consternado. Ryohei y Yamamoto no saben de lo que habla.

- Bueno… tengo una vida ajetreada. No me pueden culpar por ser un hombre joven, siempre dispuesto a ir por más – Yamamoto casi convulsiona por la risa, cuando escucha la patética defensa, pero su alegría se ve tremendamente atajada cuando atiende la pregunta que Lambo hace después- ¿Y tú, Gokudera-san, cuándo piensas formalizarte?

Gokudera está tranquilo. Se estira sobre el sillón, con las piernas abiertas y su rostro se ilumina. Toma la mano de Yamamoto y a pesar de saber lo tradicionalista que es Ryohei y que la niña los mira con atención, se da sus libertades para jugar con sus dedos.

- Yo ya estoy formal desde hace mucho tiempo – suspira. – Lo único que hace falta es el maldito papel y el champán. Ya saben, _casarnos en matrimonio_. Con todo y una fiesta que esté de los mil demonios, por supuesto.

La pequeña aplaude ante la mención de la palabra fiesta. Basil la sujeta, nerviosamente. - ¡Pastel, papi! ¡Pastel! – se oye un balbuceo, que lo deja ensalivado.

- Pero… - Ryohei no sabe cómo reaccionar. Quiere decir algo, pero no sabe qué y obviamente no sabe cómo. El silencio enfría el ambiente.

- Yo quiero ser su dama de honor – Lambo se burla, recibiendo un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro de parte del portador de la Lluvia. – Quiero que mi vestido sea rosa, con flores; que combine completamente con el tuyo… Gokudera-san.

- ¿Con el mío? Querrás decir con el de este tonto – Gokudera apunta a Yamamoto y está a punto de darle un beso, cuando se percata de la expresión de Ryohei.

- No es que sea obsesivo, ni nada de eso – apunta el hombre de cabello blanco, tomando a su hija de los brazos de Basilicum. – Pero personalmente pienso que el rosa no te queda nada bien.

Gokudera parpadea, incrédulo - ¿Qué color usarían este par de lerdos, entonces?

- ¡NARANJAAA, OBVIAMENTE, UN COLOR EXXXTREEEEMO!

Yamamoto ríe estúpidamente, dándose una palmada en la cabeza - ¡Claro! ¡Y emparejamos a Lambo-kun con Reborn, para que sea su paje durante el baile! ¡Excelente!

- ¿Qué? ¡Pero claro que no! ¡ESO NUNCA! – Lambo, se pone de pie, ahora indignado de verdad. Con gritos que hacen a Gokudera regocijarse, la _estúpida vaca_ lo manda al diablo. La niña exclama algo parecido a _pipí_, _pipí _y Ryohei sale de la habitación para llevarla al excusado.

- Papi – inquiere, mientras ambos se lavan las manos. - ¿Yo también me puedo casar en matrimonio? – Ryohei se desternilla, mucho, pero tanto y tan fuerte que la niña lo mira sin entender. - ¿No puedo?

- ¡Pero claro! – Ryohei la oberva con ternura interminable. Y la abraza. - ¿Y con quién sería? ¿Con Basil-oniisan? – pregunta con inteligencia, sospechándolo, al ver como la niña se le había acercado con tanta curiosidad.

- No… no estaba ahí - niega con la cabeza. - Qui-quiero casarme con… con Hibari-oniisan.

Y Ryohei, entre el shock y la molestia, comprensivamente resuelve: - ¿Hibari-oniisan? Bueno... podríamos pensarlo. Todavía tenemos mucho tiempo – y tomándola de la mano regresa nuevamente a la habitación.

_¡Qué maldito sex appeal tenía ése bastardo con las mujeres jóvenes! ¡Pero ni SOÑANDO tendría su princesita!

* * *

_

LOL. Espero que no sea tan OOC. Recuerden que este fic es 20YL. Así que es el Lambo macho y fuerte de 25 y un Gokudera maduro y Yamamoto. Y no me importa D:

* LOL, Hibari con su sexappeal con las mujeres jóvenes (Ipin) y la niña con la atracción por los hombres mayores de su madre, lol (Hana con Lambo Adulto xD). Lo que no sabe Ryohei es que Hibari está interesado en ¡SIIIIIIIII! jijijijijijiij :D. Bueno, sí, estoy fangirleando :D YAY. Déjenme soñaar.


	6. Malgenio terible

**Título:** Mardy Bum  
**Frase**: "_Malgenio terrible_"  
**Notas**: _Mardy Bum_, es un fanfic de dos partes, iniciado por la frase "Malgenio Terrible" y otra frase de la tabla XD (lol sorpresa!). Que_ igualmente se pueden leer separadas_, pero seh. La cosa es que las cosas no terminan aquí D:

Parte 1: "**Malgenio Terrible**"

Creer en el romance sería una estupidez de su parte. Sería una estupidez, tomando en cuenta que se acerca a los treinta y cinco y desde hace diez años está con la misma persona. Sería una sandez, y una de las grandes; que pusiera en retrospectiva sus vidas, rebobinara, admirara con detenimiento las escenas y no admitiera que ambos estaban un poco cansados de la rutina y que probablemente sería necesario un cambio.

Al menos, _él estaba_ muy cansado y aunque le doliera admitirlo, lo sabía.

Porque día tras día, llega a su casa, al apartamento de ambos. Sus cosas, juntas, muy juntas. Los trajes, los zapatos, los cepillos de dientes.

Todo tan junto que a veces se confunde: sobre todo la ropa interior y especialmente los calcetines. A pesar de los años_ le _sigue atando la corbata.

Y no es que a Gokudera no le gustara su _cotidianidad_, pero hace días _él _llega tarde, muy tarde.  
Y no le dice nada, porque no es una esposa, _una desagradable mujer chillona_, como la del juudaime; pero con una sola mirada le comunica que_ lo_ había estado esperando desde las once de la noche y que no le agrada que lo deje en ascuas. Y Yamamoto entiende, pues será de todo, pero nunca un estúpido.

Gokudera hace mucho del papeleo para el décimo, aunque es un hombre de batalla. Deja mucha de la actividad para los jóvenes, que se entusiasman con todo el rollo de ser parte de la mafia. Todo se lo toman como un juego, así como _él_ (su cabeza de chorlito) solía hacerlo tanto tiempo atrás. Gokudera se ríe, "Ni siquiera se imaginan lo que les espera".  
Mejor así, piensa, que crean y esperen.  
Que esa clase de cosas y sentimientos, al fin y al cabo, no le hacen daño a nadie.

Hace tiempo, bajo las órdenes de Hibari (muy a regañadientes) y con un juudaime ausente, asesinaron a una panda de maleantes italianos. Éstos, obedeciendo alguna casa de mafiosos contrincantes a los Vongola, estaban incendiando los negocios de personas apadrinadas por Tsunayoshi.

Hibari ultimó, pensativo:  
- Hay que deshacerse de los herbívoros.

Gokudera, como mano derecha, como secuaz fiel y reconociendo (lo cual le tomó sus buenos años) la capacidad y el compromiso del guardián de la nube para abrigar y auxiliar su propia familia, confió. No ciegamente, porque estar en la mafia y creer ingenuamente no van de la mano, pero estaba seguro y respetaba las decisiones y juicio de Hibari-san.

Y así se hizo. Los mordieron hasta que se pusieron pálidos y la vida se les escurrió roja, por el cuello. No hubo pruebas que los incriminara, lo eliminaron todo. "Violencia trae más violencia", diría el Décimo, decepcionado. "Así se juega este juego", respondería Hibari a secas, pero respetuoso (sin el dejo provocador o desafiante que podría haber usado en antaño).

Gokudera estuvo con mal genio los días aledaños al asesinato. "_Porque no, simplemente no... Takeshi_" iba de un lado a otro, sin dejarse tocar. "_No te me acerques, hijo de puta. Te mato, como a esos infelices_".

Y a Takeshi Yamamoto, treinta y cuatro, no le quedaba de otra más que quedarse lejos y verlo. Y sufrir sus _pendejo_, sus _marica _y sus _hijo de puta_. Porque así era Gokudera Hayato, así había sido siempre; y aunque ahora vomitara los insultos con más rabia y los ojos verdes lo fulminaran llenos de desprecio y ahora le dolieran de verdad sus _facilona_; nunca iba a poder cambiarlo.

Porque Gokudera Hayato, las noches en que Yamamoto no llegaba a tiempo (por trabajo, el auto, tomarse un trago con Squalo), lo esperaba, tardase lo que se tardase. Y enojado consigo mismo, con su incapacidad para habérsele negado a Hibari, le miraba decepcionado. Y Yamamoto suspiraba de dolor, angustia y cansancio.

Sobre todo de _cansancio_.


End file.
